Sharing is Caring
by Ellipsis the Great
Summary: Roxas wasn’t a jealous person. He wasn’t. And the tick on his cheek had always been there, no matter what Sora said. AkuRokuNo. PWP. Commission fic.


_**Sharing is Caring**_

_A One-Shot by Ellipsis the Great_

_**Summary**: Roxas wasn't a jealous person. He wasn't. And the tick on his cheek had always been there, no matter what Sora said. AkuRokuNo. PWP. Commission fic._

_**DISCLAIMER**: Kingdom Hearts and everything affiliated with it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. All I own is the plot…_

_**Rated**: M_

_**Dedication**: Juukai. HAPPY BDAY LOVIE!_

_**Suggested Listening**: 'Doth I Protest Too Much?' by Alanis Morissette, and 'Kill, Kill, Kill' by The Pierces_

Axel had always been a very flirtatious individual; it was a simple truth that Roxas had come to accept long before he and the saucy redhead began dating.

At least, he'd thought he had accepted it.

No, no, he _had_ accepted it. Roxas wasn't what one might call a highly emotional person, so he certainly, _definitely_ wasn't jealous of the slut of a redhead sitting at the end of the bar, with whom Axel was exchanging some not-so-innocent glances.

And he hadn't been jealous of the brunet the night before, either. Or the blond the night before that.

Because Axel was just a flirtatious person—it was part of his nature. Always had been. And Roxas knew, understood, and accepted that.

Except that, lately, the flirting was getting exponentially worse, with no signs of getting better any time soon. Axel wasn't just winking and making comments laced with painfully obvious double entendre anymore. Now he was making outright sexual comments to just about anything with two legs and a dick, and there were times when Roxas was absolutely certain he had seen Axel's hands wander under the table and _away from him_. Times when Axel had run his fingers across the back of someone else's neck, or 'accidentally' brushed his hands against someone's arm.

The way he used to 'accidentally' do to Roxas.

But it was okay. Because Roxas wasn't a jealous person. He wasn't.

And the tick on his cheek had always been there, no matter what Sora said.

Besides, it wasn't as if Axel ever actually _did_ anything with any of those people. He would just lean over, whisper something into their ear, and then cackle like the madman he most assuredly was when the person gave him a shocked look, gave _Roxas_ a shocked look, and got up and stomped out of whatever club they were at like they hadn't just been trying to pour themselves into Axel's lap.

Which was probably what would happen with the other redhead, who actually looked a little too much like Roxas' boyfriend for comfort. His hair was almost the same fiery red color, for all that his was short in the front, but in a long ponytail in the back, whereas Axel's just kind of defied gravity and most other laws of physics. And their eyes had the same strange, thin, almost slanted shape about them, even though Axel's were an acidic green while the other's were a dark blue. Their _faces_ were even had the same pointed shape, and they both had facial tattoos, although Axel's were small and purple and right under his eyes, and the other's were long and red and curved from just short of his hairline down and around the top of his cheekbones.

Actually, if Roxas was completely honest with himself, he would have found this red-haired stranger unbelievably _hot_, just like his boyfriend, if not for the fact that he was _flirting_ with said boyfriend.

But it didn't matter. Because even though the other guy was sidling over to their side of the bar with a lascivious grin on his face, there was no doubt in Roxas' mind that Axel would say something completely stupid and perverted and _Axel_ and run the guy off.

Except that he _didn't_ run the guy off. Even when he leaned over and whispered—the newcomer had merely glanced between the two of them, grinned like he'd just won the lottery, and whispered something back.

And Roxas, with clenched teeth and fisted hands and an anger that stemmed from the loud music, not from something stupid like jealousy, had gotten up and stalked out of the bar without saying anything to either of them.

Because he hadn't felt well. And the stomachache had nothing to do with…

…It was the _music_.

_Definitely_ the music.

(P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K,GOTITMEMORIZED?)

Roxas had half expected Axel to chase after him, demanding to know what was wrong, and then persist in mothering him mercilessly until Roxas could hardly breathe without the older man thinking something was wrong.

And he had, for a little while. Not the chasing, but definitely the mothering.

But then he kept disappearing at odd times, with little to no explanation. A 'little' explanation meant a soft kiss, a promise to return soon, and a cheeky wave and smirk. No explanation meant that Roxas might turn around for no more than a second, and turn back to find his lover had disappeared seemingly into thin air.

Roxas didn't mind, though. He really didn't. It didn't matter to _him_ that Axel wasn't spending so much time with him anymore. In fact, it was a relief! He'd begun to feel smothered by the amorous redhead.

Besides, he had other things to do. Important things. Like…like taking out the garbage, which had been striving to take over their kitchen. And…work! He had work. Important work at a bookshop that he adored, even though it seemed to be becoming more and more monotonously boring without his overzealous partner dropping in at odd hours to pester him or drag him back to the stockroom for…well.

But that was okay. He didn't _need_ Axel. Definitely not. He wasn't so attached to the older male that he would actually begin seeking _him_ out—strolling over to his boyfriend's workplace during his lunch break…

Only to stop halfway there, to see his boyfriend having what looked like a lively conversation with the redhead from before at the café next to his building.

The blood didn't drain out of his face, though. Because Roxas wasn't the sort of needlessly jealous person who immediately jumped to conclusions about his boyfriend's fidelity at the drop of a hat. For all he knew, they were old school buddies. Or something.

So Roxas just ignored it, like he knew he should. Because it was _Axel_, and Axel wouldn't…do it again the next day. And then the next.

And finally, Roxas confronted them. He didn't yell—just raised his voice a few decibels higher than should have been humanly possible, that's all—or rage or any of that weird emotional stuff. He just told Axel, calmly, that he had had enough and wanted to end things. And then he left before Axel could say anything, because even a rational person like Roxas could only take so much.

(PAGEBREAK,YO!)

The other redhead's name was Reno, and Roxas wasn't at all downtrodden when he found out from Olette (one of his best friends who happened to work in the same building as Axel) that he and Axel were dating. He didn't sneak off into the break room and cry, either, and his boss (a sweet woman named Aerith) hadn't given him the day off when she heard what happened.

But, no, none of that had happened, because Roxas had someone else, too. He was a moderately sweet guy who didn't remind him of Axel at all, and Roxas was 'over' Axel quickly enough anyway. After all, he wasn't one of the emotional people who 'fell in love' and could only just survive without that one person.

So he had been more than a little surprised when his new boyfriend, Demyx, had broken up with him, saying that he didn't want to date someone who was still in love with someone else. Also, Demyx didn't want to date someone who moaned that someone's name when they had sex. But, of course, Roxas had done no such thing, he was sure.

Because he was _over_ Axel. Really, he was. He didn't dream about him, or drift off into some weird daydream about him while at work, and he certainly never stared at any and every redhead he saw in hopes that it was his former boyfriend.

But then, one day, Roxas realized that he _did_. Or, rather, he accepted that he did. Because when one wakes up in tears, burying one's face in a pillow because it still smelled like Axel, one just can't possibly keep ignoring the signs.

Not that Roxas could do anything about it, now. It was far too late.

Which is way he feigned composure when Axel and Reno waltzed into the bookstore one day, holding hands and staring at him like he was the cherry on their banana split.

(NOONEWOULDMISSTHEPAGEBREAK.)

"How you been holdin' up, Roxy?" Axel asked, his voice sounding particularly husky to a now borderline desperate Roxas.

"Fine." Roxas drawled, pretending to be busy. Sadly, he wasn't very good at it—there are only so many times someone can 'straighten the shelves' before it looks a mite suspicious.

"Heard you've been a little depressed, yo." Reno said. Like he actually _knew_ Roxas.

"I don't see how it matters to either of you." Roxas said, voice hitching a little with a mixture of anger and hurt, because couldn't they just leave him to wallow in peace without coming around to flaunt each other in his face?

"Oh, it definitely matters." Axel said, sliding up beside him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Poor old Axel was _so_ worried." Reno said, mirroring Axel's stance on Roxas' other side. "He actually thought your little façade might be for _real_, yo. Shoulda seen how heartbroken he was, especially after your little stunt at the café."

"If he was gonna get heartbroken, he shouldn't have cheated." Roxas snapped. "Now, if you guys are only here to…to _harass_ me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have work to do."

"Oh, yeah, those shelves look _so_ messy." Axel droned, grabbing Roxas' hand and twisting it around so that the smaller male was pressed up against him. "Besides, you _like_ it when I harass you."

"And he wasn't cheating, yo." Reno added, stepping forward so that they were now sandwiching Roxas between them.

Roxas gulped as two very suspicious bulges pressed up against him.

"Just inviting in some new blood." Reno's breath was hot against Roxas' ear.

"W-what?" Roxas said, shivering and looking around wildly to see if any customers had wandered in and seen them—really, at _anything_ but the two men acting like the bookends to his book.

"Well, I was thinking we could try something new, y'know?" Axel asked, putting his face close to Roxas' other ear.

Dear gods on Mt. Olympus, what had Roxas done to deserve _this_?

"But nobody I asked would go for it until I asked Reno, here." Axel continued, hands snaking around to cup Roxas' buttocks. With Reno so close, it felt like Axel was framing the other redhead's…that, or maybe Roxas' rear. "Besides, I saw how you were looking at him."

"Like I wanted to rip off his balls and feed them to him?" Roxas squeaked, trying to keep the fog from his mind by reminding himself that _anyone could just walk into the store and look down this aisle and see them and oh gods what if Aerith saw he would get fired for sure and then he would have to work at a fucking McDonald's or something and, well, could this just maybe almost be worth all of that mortification?_

"Hmm, I was thinking more like you wanted to _feed_ on him." Axel chuckled softly, his voice laced with so much innuendo that it might as well have been Ecstasy. Or flunitrazepam(1).

"N-not really." Roxas said breathily.

"Liar, liar, yo." Reno smirked into the side of his neck.

"His pants don't _quite_ feel like they're on fire yet." Axel said—and he, of course, would know. "But we can change that."

"I-I'm at work right now." Roxas protested, so weakly that the end of the sentence was little more than a half-hearted mumble.

"Your shift ends in ten minutes." Axel said. "And Aerith never minded before if you left a teensy bit early."

"Th-that was before."

"And she's changed that much in three months?" Axel snorted. "Come on, baby, you don't really think I'm gonna buy that, do you?"

"D-don't call me…" Roxas gasped as Reno's fingers trailed lazily along the top of his jeans, just under his shirt. "I'm not your baby."

"And isn't that a crying shame, yo?" Reno asked.

"I kept waiting for you to come back." Axel said, tone just shy of whining.

"Stubborn." Reno added.

"Mm." Roxas groaned. His brain was flat-lining.

"He's lost lucidity—we've got him." Axel said, and suddenly they were moving, dragging Roxas out by his wrists, and Axel was calling a swift goodbye to a giggling Aerith, who just waved and clocked Roxas out.

"W-what are you doing?" Roxas managed to ask as he was pushed into Axel's crappy (but much-loved) Tracker, which was somehow the same color purple ("Blue-violet, Goddammit!") as Axel's facial tattoos.

"Taking you home to have our wicked way with you." Axel said, slipping into the driver's seat and tearing out of the little parking lot almost before Reno had had time to slip into the seat next to Roxas.

"Obviously, yo." Reno said, keeping Roxas' mind foggy by placing his hand on the seat precariously close to Roxas' crotch and leaning in to sprinkle kisses all along Roxas' jaw. "Been plannin' this for a _long_ time, baby-doll."

"P-planning?" Roxas asked. "What?"

"To have our wicked way with you." Reno replied, hand inching (more like centimeter-ing) a little closer. "What'd you think all of those lunches were for?"

"I-I thought…you…" Roxas sputtered.

"Y'know I couldn't _cheat_ on you, Roxie." Axel said plaintively, acid green eyes meeting Roxas' in the rearview mirror. "Me and Reno never even groped each other—weren't gonna do nothin' 'til you were there to join in."

"And then you caught us, yo." Reno said. "Ruined the surprise and got all upset. Axel was right, too—you're so hot when you're pissed. I almost came right there in the café."

"You never even said anything." Roxas said.

"Well, you were so uptight I could hardly talk to you, could I?" Axel asked, the Tracker screeching to a halt in a parking space too small for any other car.

"We really gotta go all the way to your apartment?" Reno asked. "Your car's like a fuckin' _vibrator_."

Roxas whimpered, hopelessly turned on, especially when the man's statement made the car's usually annoying thrum take on a completely new meaning. And _effect_.

"Doin' it in this thing with _two_ people is a stretch." Axel said. "Besides, it's a _ragtop_."

"Point taken, yo."

Finally, the assertive part of Roxas' brain that always kicked in when Axel got a little too wordy and teasing made itself known. "If you two idiots don't fuck me _soon_ I'll fucking castrate the _both_ of you and use your dicks to get myself off." He snarled.

"_Shit_ that's hot." Reno groaned, both redheads picking up the pace.

"Told you." Axel said triumphantly, only fumbling with the keys a little before he unlocked the door.

And then they had tumbled into the living room, a messy jumble of mouth and arms and legs, Axel having just enough of his wits about him to move them to the bedroom (_the_, not _a_, just like Roxas remembered) before the haze took over all of their minds.

Reno, Roxas quickly discovered, wasn't all that much like Axel besides his looks. He was playful even when he was serious, for one thing, while Axel was teasing up until the point that Roxas started losing his admittedly short temper. Also, he didn't let Roxas' temper cow him into 'taking it.' He just dished it back even harder, as evidenced by the playful (always playful) slap on Roxas' wrist when the blond man tried to unbutton the other's pants.

"Ah, ah, ah, you didn't say the magic word, yo." Reno murmured into his ear, standing up and letting his business jacket slip back off his shoulders and arms to the floor, closely followed by his already loose tie.

"Watch—he's really good at this." Axel whispered, hand sneaking (not very sneakily, true) down the front of Roxas pants to play with him through his boxers.

Reno smirked, unbuttoning his white shirt with a swift swipe of his finger (how was that even possible?) and letting it fall off, too. And then he was unbuttoning his pants, which now that Roxas looked were far, far too tight for him to be wearing—and, great gods, he _wasn't_ wearing underwear.

"Oh, fuck." Roxas said, dimly realizing that at some point all of his clothes had disappeared, too, except for his boxers. Which Axel was still fondling him through.

"That's the idea, yo." Reno said, crawling back onto the bed and capturing Roxas' lips so that he couldn't even try to stop Axel when the other man pulled his hand away. Reno's hand quickly replaced Axel's, anyhow, and it didn't just fondle—it slipped under his boxers, pushing them down with some difficulty, and grabbed him.

**Lemon removed from ffdotnet! Sorry!**

Roxas went limp the way he always did after he came, humming softly when four hands pulled him up into the bed, and then two warm, sweaty bodies were sandwiching him again.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Axel murmured, kissing his forehead tiredly. "Wanted it to be a surprise."

"Shoulda trusted you." Roxas replied, burrowing himself further into Axel's embrace.

"Reckon I can join in more often now?" Reno butted in, one arm draped loosely but rather possessively over both of his bedmates.

"Anytime." Axel said with a lazy smile.

"Axel, I don't know…" Roxas began.

"Don't worry, baby-doll, I'm potty trained and everything." Reno smirked into the back of his neck. "Won't cause no trouble, yo."

"I'm not very good at sharing." Roxas admitted hesitantly.

"I kinda figured when you dumped that shake over my head." Reno said dryly.

"Yeah, so—"

"Don't worry about it, baby." Axel said. "You aren't sharing me—_we're_ sharing _you_."

"Or didn't you notice?" Reno asked, both men pressing closer to him in tandem.

"I-I guess so." Roxas said.

"Bed's big enough for three." Axel noted.

"Well, yeah, but—"

"C'mon, baby-doll, at least give it a chance." Reno begged, nuzzling the back of his neck.

Okay, Roxas was wrong about the they-only-look-alike thing. Reno begged just like Axel did, the cheating bastards.

"Fine." He grunted.

The redheads let out contented, victorious sighs above him, causing him to huff a little and wonder how much trouble and whining he would be met with if he tried to move from between them.

And that's when something occurred to him that made his eyes narrow.

"Say, Axel?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"All of those people you flirted with before Reno…did they all walk off because you asked them to have a threesome with us?" By the end, his voice came out as a surprisingly convincing growl.

"…"

"_Axel_…!"

"Um…no?"

The End

_(1) – Flunitrazepam: The date rape drug. Also called Rohypnol, or 'roofie' in street slang._

_A/N: HAPPY BIRFDAY, MY LOVE! :heart:_

_For everyone who has asked, or will ask in the future: __**the lemon for this fic is located on my adultfanfictiondotnet account, which uses the same username as this one.**__Those authors that have explicit content in their stories have violated the rules, but haven't been caught by mods yet. Go to the Stories section of your account and click guidelines, and you'll find this: Please note ffdotnet does not accept explicit content, _**_Fiction Rating: MA_**_, and the rating is only presented for reference. Rating MA entails: Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes._

_**Basically, I'm saying to stop bothering me about this. I'm not going to change my mind. Thanks.**_


End file.
